zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy
Izzy is the kwami of Invisibility who is connected to the Chameleon Miraculous. With Izzy's power, when he inhabits the Chameleon Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a chameleon-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Izzy is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a chameleon and has teal skin with dark teal stripes along his body and a single lighter teal stripe down each side of his body. He has a long tail that curls up into a spiral at the very end. He also has orange spots as well as orange spikes down his head and back. His eyes consist of black pupils on yellow sclera. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Izzy has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Chameleon Miraculous, Izzy can transform the wearer into the a chameleon-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Izzy is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Izzy is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Izzy can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Izzy possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Izzy is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Izzy is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Izzy consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Izzy is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Izzy:' When fed the green potion, Izzy becomes "Aqua Izzy", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Izzy gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Izzy is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Izzy's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Disappear:' Izzy's special power allows him and his owner to turn themselves completely invisible. Normally for younger users, this can only be used once and the invisibility wears off either at will or after five minutes when the transformation also wears off, whichever comes first. With an adult, however, this power can be used repeatedly. **'Reappear:' Izzy and his owner are able to willingly make themselves visible again. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Izzy has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Izzy begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Chameleon Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Izzy must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Izzy is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Category:Fan Characters Category:Miraculous characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z